Blade
Allgemeines Blades sind 2nd-Job-Charaktere des Mercenary. Sie sind im Nahkampf tätig und ihre Stärken basieren auf der enormen physischen Kraft, sowie auf der Angriffsgeschwindigkeit.Blades besitzen eine extrem hohe Blockrate. Der Blade kann sowohl als 1on1 als auch als aoe geskillt werden.als aoe ist nciht viel hp nötig aufgrund der Blockrate. Auf dem Bild sieht man einen männlichen Blade mit Standardrüstung (ortogonal zur Umlaufbahn der Sonne) und einen weiblichen Blade mit Standardrüstung (rechts). Bild:Char_blade_pict.jpg Equipment Datei: Das Equipment von Blades ist im Allgemeinen eher einer oberen Preisklasse zuzuordnen. Ab Level 75 steigen die Kosten für Blades stark an, dies liegt hauptsächlich daran, dass für Blades generell zwei Waffen benötigt werden, das sorgt demnach auch für doppelte Kosten. Ab Level 90 wird die physische Stärke der Blades enorm gestärkt, da die Angels Axes einen Aufschub von insgesamt 40% Critical Hit bewirken. Das Dayst/Dest Set gibt zusätzlich 15% Critical Hit und verstärkt die Angriffe drastisch. Dafür besitzt das Equip für Blades keinen/wenig Vorteil in Sachen Verteidigung und HP, mit Ausnahme des Level 75 Einy/Akan Sets,den Historic Axes,den Angel Swords und den Bloody Axes. Blades besitzen die Fähigkeit, entweder zwei Äxte oder zwei Schwerter oder eine Axt und ein Schwert (nicht ratsam!) zu tragen. Die Großzahl an Blades im Flyff-Universum spezialisieren sich auf Äxte, da Schwerter nicht an die Stärke der Effekte der Äxte heranreichen. Allerdings sollte man beachten, dass die Äxte häufig doppelt so teuer sind wie Schwerter. Hier eine Auflistung der Waffen und Sets für Blades: Guardian Sword (ab Level 60)(Atk. 258-263): +5 Sta, +5 Dex Historic Sword (ab Level 75)(Atk. 281-283): +5 Str, +7% Critical Hit Angels Sword (ab Level 90)(Atk. 310-312): +15% HP, +10% Attack Speed Legendary Golden Sword (ab Level 105)(Atk. 322-324): +10% Hit Rate, +15% Attack Speed Bloody Sword (ab Level 120) (Atk. 322-324): +40% Damage of Critical Hit, +20% Critical Hit, +15% Attack Speed Guardian Axe (ab Level 60)(Atk. 240-280): +30 Defense, +5% Reflect Damage Historic Axe (ab Level 75)(Atk. 280-282): +15% HP, +7% Attack Speed Angels Axe (ab Level 90)(Atk. 307-309): +7 Dex, +20% Critical Hit Legendary Golden Axe (ab Level 105)(Atk. 320-322): +40% Damage Of Critical Hits, +20% Critical Hit Bloody Axe (ab Level 120) (Atk. 336-338): +10 STA, +75DEF, +15% HP Einy Set (ab Level 75): +55 Defense, +10 Str, +15% HP Dayst Set (ab Level 90): +55 Defense, +15% Critical Hit, +5 Dex Blain Set (ab Level 105)(Für PvP geeignet): +15% Defense, +15% Long-Distance Attack Block, +15% Short-Distance Attack Block, +15% HP Haganes Set (ab Level 105): +50 Defense, +13% HP, +10% Reflect Damage Nox Set (ab Level 120): +10 STR, +20% Critical Hit, +25% DEF, +15% HP Auf dieser Grafik sind zu sehen (von links nach rechts): Guardian Sword, Historic Sword, Angels Sword, Legendary Golden Sword, Guardian Axe, Historic Axe, Angels Axe, Legendary Golden Axe.Es ist aber leider zur Zeit kein Bild von Bloody Sword und Bloody Axe vorhanden. Bild:Flyff_Blade_Waffen.jpg Kampfart Blades können sowohl auf 1on1 als auch AoE spezialisiert werden. 1on1 Blade: Blades zeichnen sich durch die (meist) hohe Angriffsgeschwindigkeit und Angriffsstärke aus. Die meisten Spieler verwenden jedoch eine Kombination aus Dexterity(geschicklichkeit) und Strength(Stärke), wobei Stamina(Ausdauer) eher in den Hintergrund rückt. Zweck des Ganzen ist eine möglichst hohe Angriffsrate in möglichst geringer Zeit zu Stande zu bringen, um den Gegner schnell zu eliminieren. Dabei ist auch die Rüstung sehr hilfreich, die diese Kombination unterstüzt. Allerdings muss erwähnt werden, dass Blades stets einen Fullsupporter benötigen, der sie mit Buffs (zeitlich beschränkte Verstärkungszauber) versorgt, ohne die der Blade nicht sonderlich viel HP und oft auch zu wenig Attack Speed besitzt. Die meisten Blades restaten ab Level 90 zu zu einem LowDex-Build(möglichst wenig Dex staten, um möglichst viel auf Str staten zu können) oder sogar PureStrength-Build(nur Str, keine Sta, keine Dex), um möglichst viel Schaden auszuteilen. Dabei verzichtet man größtenteils auf Dexterity und Stamina und konzentriert sich hauptsächlich auf Strength, so ist es keine Seltenheit, dass Blades ab Level 105 über 20.000 Schaden dealen (dies hängt auch von dem jeweiligen Level des Gegners ab, beziehungsweise des Equipments des Blades). Um den Dexterity- und Stamina-Mangel auszugleichen wird man ab Level 90 generell von Fullsupportern unterstützt, die ab Level 75 mit dem Buff Geburah Tiphreth(Atk+150 Atk Speed+25% ein gesamtschub von 50%(durch Haste nochmals 25%) erreicht wird, wodurch 100%Atk Speed ohne eigene Dex erreicht werden können) die Statuswerte der Blades für knapp eine Minute enorm verstärken. Aoe Blade: Der AoE Blade ist eine selten gespielte Klasse, da es viele Vorurteile giebt, was nicht bedeutet sie sei schlecht. Für AoE Blades gibt es 2 Dinge zu staten: Dexternity und Stamina, wobei Sta stark in den Hintergrund rückt. Genau wie beim Ranger basiert diese AoE Klasse auf ihrer Extrem hohen Block-/Flee-Rate, welche den Ranger sogar übertrifft, wodurch Blades sogar ohne Sta AoE machen können. Dex bringt nicht nur Block-/Flee-Rate, sondern steigert auch die Damage bei allen Blade Skills (Ausser Cross Strike, dieser ist Str Basierend). AoE Blades zeichnen sich nicht durch viele Mobs tanken wie zum Beispiel AoE RM/Knight aus, sondern sie können bei mobs 5-10 LvL über ihnen Aoe'n, wie Ranger. Ausserdem machen AoE Blades im High Lvl Bereich enorm mehr Damage als normale AoE Klassen. Während Knights, Aoe Billposter, Aoe Rm's und Co ihr Limit (bei nicht Full Str/Int usw.) bei 4-6k erreichen, können Blades locker 8-11k AoE damage austeilen. Ein AoE Blade empfiehlt sich allerdings erst in höhrern lvl Bereichen, da sich dann erst ihre Block-/Flee-Rate richtig entfalten kann. Stats Beim Staten eines Charakters sollte man sich vorher generell bei Foren oder Ähnlichem informieren. Die folgende Vorlage ist nur ein Beispiel, das von vielen erfahrenen Spielern bereits mit positiven Erfahrungen getestet wurde. Wie Sie Ihren Charakter staten möchten, ist im Grunde genommen Ihnen selbst überlassen. Bis Level 90: Ist es Ratsam mit Schwertern zu Leveln. Ab Level 90 sollte man Restaten und auf Äxte umsteigen, da diese einfach die viel besseren Boni haben. Aoe Blades leveln ab 75 jedoch mit Historic Äxten und ab 90 wechselt man auf Angel Swords, wegen der Hp Boni, die Beide geben. Sta -> 30-40 Dex -> 46/66 (46 mit Cannonball max. dann 66 Dex -> Speedbreak ) Int -> 15 Str -> Alle restlichen Punkte werden auf Strength verteilt Ab Level 90: Sta -> 15-20 Dex -> 15 Int -> 15 Str -> Alle restlichen Punkte werden auf Strength verteilt Als Aoe: Aoe Blades sind erst später Effektiv und mehr oder weniger gleichzusetzen mit anderen Aoe Klassen. Auch sie haben ihre Vor- und Nachteile, wie zum Beispiel wenig hp, was sich aber nur im Pvp bemerkbar macht. Da der Schaden beim Aoe vom Blade Dex basierend ist, teilt er auch einen sehr hohen Schaden aus. Durch das 105 Set(Virain) bekommt er noch zusätzliche wichtige Boni wie: +15% Blockrate, +15% Hp usw. Es empfielt sich ebenfalls dieses Set hoch zu upgraden, da dies nochmals Hp + Def + Blockrate gibt. Der Aoe Blade lebt hauptsächlich von seiner Blockrate und nichts anderem. Es ist unsinnig einen Blade auf Sta zu staten, wenn man Aoe sein möchte. Er ist erst später effektiv weil: 1. Mehr Dex = Mehr Damage + mehr Blockrate 2. Virain Set = Mehr Blockrate und mehr Hp 3. Angels Sword/Historic Axt = Mehr hp Sta -> 15-40 Dex -> Alle restlichen Punkte werden auf Dex verteilt Int -> 15 Str -> 15 Häufig verwenden Spieler auch die sogenannte Pure-Stat-Methode, bei der absolut ALLE Punkte auf Strength/Dexternity gestatet werden. Das ermöglicht einen extrem hohen Schaden, und auch die Pure-Stat-Methode hat sich durchgesetzt und bekam äußerst positive Rückmeldungen.Allerdings besitzt man nicht mehr so viel Hitrate und Attack Speed,das bedeutet um pure Strength zu machen sollte man ein Set+8 oder höher haben ,da ein Set+8 schon 30% Hitrate dazu bringt.Um 100% Attack Speed zu bekommen,wäre es gut wenn man Waffen oder Setteile mit Attack Speed erweckt hat und außerdem ist ein RM mit Haste und Geburah Tiphreth auf max Pflicht.Wenn man dies nicht besitzt, wäre es erst einmal besser die obere Stattung für 1on1 auch ab Level 90 zu benutzen. Auf dem Bild sehen Sie ein Monster, das soeben zwischen 10.000 und 25.000 Schaden (von einem Blade) einsteckt. Seine Stats: Str: 90 Sta: 61 Dex: 91 Int: 16 Edit: Diese Stats können nicht stimmen, weil ein Blade mit solchen Stats nie 10.000 - 20.000 Schaden machen würde, zudem trägt der Blade 2 Dretra Swords und das Lvl 60 NPC Equipment. Mit solcher Ausrüstung könnte man nie dermaßen hohe Damage austeilen. Wahrscheinlich(!) hat auf dem Bild ein High LvL Bowjester oder eine andere Fernkampf Klasse diese Dmg gemacht, da ein Blade mit Detras nicht dermaßen viel und vor allem hoch crittet.(Durch Lg Äxte ist eine solche Damage möglich, allerdings nicht mit Detra Swords, da sich solche auch nich auf Ultimate Upgraden lassen. 60 Clockworks Schwerter[Hitrate+20%,Atk Speed+5%]). Bild:hammer_damage.jpg If you are a Mercenary you can become a Blade at level 60. You will gain more abilities that allow to face your enemies without fear for your life, while they shake in their armor. Blades can do many things that a mercenary cannot, like dual-wielding weapons, But they hold the same philosophy. "Hit hard, hit fast and never look back." Related Pages * Classes Skills Blade-Skills setzen grundsätzlich die wichtigsten Mercenary-Skills voraus. Dazu gehören Smite Axe und Axe Mastery, bzw. Blazing Sword und Sword Mastery. Nützliche Angriffe wie Sneaker und Impower Weapon sind optional, werden allerdings empfohlen. Blade-Skills zeichnen sich durch ihre Wucht und durch ihre eindrucksvollen optischen Effekte aus (wobei letzteres eher unwichtig ist). Standard bei Blade-Skills ist Berserk. Er steigert die physische Angriffskraft, sowie die Angriffsgeschwindigkeit für 35 Sekunden, danach muss man eine kurze Wartezeit überbrücken, um den Skill wieder einsetzen zu können. Berserk ist insofern ein nützlicher Skill, da es für die kurze Zeit einen starken Kraftschub geben kann, um den Gegner schneller zu beseitigen. Skills, wie z.B. der AoE-Skill Blade Dance (AoE = Area Of Effect; Die Fähigkeit, mehrere Gegner mit einem Schlag gleichzeitig anzugreifen) werden so gut wie nie in Kämpfen verwendet, da diese gänzlich ungeeignet für Pure-Strength-Blades sind. Für einen AoE-Skill Blade eignet sich hervorragend der Pure-Dex-Build indem man alles auf Dex setzt. Durch die enorme Blockrate die der Blade dann hat, steckt er tatsächlich kaum noch Schaden ein un sein AoE-Skill macht Schaden nach Dex, allerdings dauert es sehr lange einen Mercenary als Pure-Dex auf lvl 60 hochzuspielen. AoE-Blade Damit die AoE Blades hier nicht ganz zu vernachlässigt werden, hier eine kleine Einführung in diesen: Build bis lvl ~90: STR: 15 STA: 40 DEX: XXX INT: 15 (XXX = Der Rest, d.h. bis Level 60 sollte man 40 STA und der Rest DEX haben) WICHTIG: Vor den AoE Skills levelt es sich SEHR schwer ohne STR, ich empfehle, sich Leveler zu suchen. Geld braucht man sowieso ausreichend, um einen AoE Blade effektiv zu machen. Build ab lvl ~90 (Pflicht!): STR: 15 STA: 20-30 DEX: XXX INT: 15 Die Monster doch mal treffen etwas weniger Schaden macht.Man sollte das Rescorn Set und 2 Guardian Swords bis Level 75 tragen,da das Rescorn Set HP Rate bringt und die Guardian Swords DEX +5 und STA +5 haben.Ab Level 75 sollte man möglichst Historic Axes und Einy Set tragen,da Historic Axes HP Rate haben genauso wie das Einy Set. Ab Level 105 sollte man dann das Blain Set tragen da es die Blockrate erhöht und die HP Rate ebenfalls.Schließlich sollte man ab Level 120 das Nox Set tragen und dazu Bloody Axes dadurch werden die HP und DEF deutlich gesteigert denn das Nox Set bringt HP Rate +15% und DEF Rate +25% und die Axes bringen zusammen STA +20 Hp Rate +30% und DEF +150.Als Schmuck sollte man möglichst Stam Ringe oder Arek Ringe nehmen,Plugs nehmen und eine Gore Necklace.Beim Sockeln sollte man darauf achten, dass man möglichst HP und DEF bedingt vorgeht; das heißt bei Suit 28% DEF Rate oder HP Rate (DEF bringt eigentlich mehr) und bei Waffen STA(wegen DEF und HP) oder DEX (wegen Blockrate). Category: Blade